gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Fuhrberger
American |affiliations = U.S. Army (formerly) Los Santos Civilian Defense Force |voice = Unknown|weapons = Pump Shotgun}} Colonel Fuhrberger is a minor character that appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Biography Background According to his own quotes, Fuhrberger is a former colonel who served during the Vietnam War, and now resides at a house in East Beach, Los Santos. He still possesses military memorabilia and surplus weapons and ammunition, a fact discovered by LB, a member of the Grove Street Families. Events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Ryder, looking for a way to provide the gang with military-grade weapons instead of Emmet's stock to assist the Families against the Ballas gang, was informed by LB of Fuhrberger's stock. Carl Johnson, a member of the Grove Street Families, entered his home with Ryder's assistance, and stole a few crates containing weaponry, before escaping in a black Boxville before sunrise. The colonel is never seen nor mentioned again after the mission. During the mission, Fuhrberger can be seen sleeping in his bedroom. If the player makes too much noise once, he will be yelling Get off my ridge, you Vietcong bastards!, which could indicate that he suffers from mental trouble following the end of the Vietnam War. It also suggests that he was permanently traumatized by war. If the player makes too much noise once again, Fuhrberger will notice CJ. If the player has collected less than three crates, Carl will escape the house, but Ryder will escape with the Boxville without CJ, and the mission will fail. If the player attempts to kill him, this will not work, as doing so will automatically trigger the cutscene where Fuhrberger wakes up, and the mission fails. Fuhrberger can be killed only after collecting three crates, but doing so won't affect the storyline. After killing him the player can collect his shotgun. His house can be accessed at any time, before or after the mission. Mission Appearances *Home Invasion (Can be killed) Gallery Colonel Fuhrberger's Home.jpg|Fuhrberger's home. Trivia *His name is a play on 'fur burger', slang for a hairy vagina. *If the colonel isn't killed and too much noise was made, Ryder will claim that he called the cops. *The player can kill him without failing the mission even before collecting three crates, but only if the player uses a sniper rifle. He will still shout a warning first, but will be dead nonetheless, and the noise meter will not move for the rest of the mission. This makes the mission much easier to complete. *He has a poster of Candy Suxxx from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City in his room. The same poster can be found in various places in San Andreas. *If the player provokes him after having stolen at least three crates, he will shout "This one's for Kenny!" though who exactly Kenny is is unknown. *Colonel Fuhrberger might appear as a target during Vigilante missions. Navigation ar:العقيد فوهربيرجر de:Colonel Fuhrberger es:Coronel Fuhrberger pl:Pułkownik Fuhrberger pt:Coronel Fuhrberger ru:Полковник Фурбергер Fuhrberger, Colonel Fuhrberger, Colonel Category:Determinant Characters Category:Military personnel